


Fixer Upper

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My attempt at writing something that isn't smut, Plot, Slice of Life, but will most likely turn into smut at some point, ikr like who wants a fuckin plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Tim knows nothing about home renovations or basic life skills and Jason is appalled. Mix of prompts. Will post more chapters later.





	Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed! They make me want to write more!

"No, it's fine. I can ask someone else. Thanks anyway Cass. Tell Steph to feel better soon." Tim hung up the phone dejectedly. Cass and Steph were the only people he could call for this type of thing. Bruce was too busy being a billionaire, Alfred is too busy with the manor, Dick was in space on a mission with Kori, Babs couldn't help for obvious reasons, and Tim would rather kill himself than ask Damian for help.

"God, I'm going to have to ask him, aren't I?" Tim asked aloud to the empty, decrepit warehouse. He could technically do it all himself but that was a lot of work and he had so many other things he needed to be doing. With a lethargic sigh, Tim punched in some numbers and brought the phone to his ear.

"Timbers! What, did you miss my voice?" Jason's baritone blasted through the phone and Tim sighed again. This was a mistake. 

"Oh, Jason, you sound super busy, maybe I will call you back later-" Tim attempted, poorly, to get himself out of the hole he dug. 

"Oh, replacement needs a favor? You must be truly desperate to come to me." Jason was far from stupid and saw right through him. Tim should have known better. But something about what he said struck a chord with him.

"Wait, hold up. Did you just quote Loki from one of the Thor movies?" Tim was a huge comic nerd and, despite what he did for a living, was a sucker for superhero movies. Tim was now fully invested in the conversation, waiting on Jason's reply.

"No, you dumbass, I'm not a nerd like you." Jason was such a bad liar when it came to this kind of stuff. His words were very harsh and way to defensive for the question that was asked. Tim had struck gold. 

Tim let out a gleeful giggle. "Oh man, Steph is never going to believe me. Big, bad boy, Jason is a nerd!" He dissolved into laughter, his mood completely turned around. Then he heard a muffled click just as the line went dead. Tim looked at the phone screen. Jason had hung up on him. And he was fairly certain he heard a gun cocking before he hung up. Oh shit.

Tim went into full Red Robin mode, dismantling his phone and carefully removing the sim card so it couldn't be traced. He then went over and constructed some quick noise traps, because there was no time to build anything in the way of defense. Jason would eventually find him, but Tim would know where he came in. In the back of Tim's mind he knew there was no real cause for worry, Jason was not Lazarus crazy anymore, but he still found himself nervous because now that Jason was in a better frame of mind, he could actually do some serious damage. 

After he was thrown into the pit, Talia sent Jason to study under some magical ninja people or something, Jason never actually told him this, but Tim heard from Dick, who heard from Kori, who was with Jason when he found them all slaughtered and then fought their reanimated bodies to find some ancient and evil beings hidden among human society. Or something. Not that Tim was going to ask Jason about it. No, he didn't feel like getting stabbed today.

It was late morning, so it was too bright out to use the heat signature goggles and Tim had almost nothing set up so thermal imaging was out and the few cameras he had set up would be useless against someone trained by the bat. So Tim had no choice but to lay low and wait for Jason to find him.

It didn't take long. Only about half an hour, and Tim would be impressed if he wasn't so terrified. The roar of Jason's custom motorcycle filled the large space, echoing off the high ceiling. He wanted Tim to know he was coming. That could be a good or bad sign.

It was a bad sign, Tim decided, after Jason, motorcycle and all, crashed through the flimsy wooden slats that were used as makeshift doors and sent millions of wood splinters in every direction. Tim, without armor or places to hide behind, got two armfuls of them as he shielded his face. Luckily, the rest of him was saved by his civilian clothing, but his arms took a direct hit and he had about a dozen nasty looking cuts, most embedded with wood.

"Shit!" Tim hissed, lowering his arms and trying to get a read on how much damage had been done to himself and the warehouse. Jason, unaware of the damage he did, turned off the bike and parked it in the middle of the floor, decked in full out Red Hood gear, one hand holding a gun. Tim noted that the safety was on though, so that had to count for something. 

Jason was standing in the middle of the wreckage, hands at his sides, taking in the warehouse and the cans of paint that lined the far wall. Tim was still in a defensive stance, arms raised. "So, I'm gunna take a wild guess and say that you did not need me for backup." He holstered his gun, and slid his helmet off, shaking out his hair. "Sorry, I traced you to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and figured you were captured or something."

Tim was still on alert but dropped his stance, sitting down heavily on a crate and pulling a med kit towards himself. "Nope. Just needed some help painting and doing some minor fixes." He winced as the wind picked up a bit and the walls started to rattle, contradicting him.

"Listen, Tim, I'm not telling you this is a bad idea," Jason sounded like he was struggling not to laugh and Tim avoided looking at him, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. "But this is a really bad idea. This place is in the middle of nowhere, smells like rotten fish, and looks like it is holding itself up on faith alone. Its just not worth it." 

"It's not that bad, it's just a fixer upper." Tim still wouldn't look at him, and Jason let out a sigh, stepping closer and noticed the blood. 

"Tim, whose blood is that?" It was a fair question given their line of work.

"It's nothing, I can take care of it. You can go now." Tim knew he sounded childish but this past hour had been rough and he was really counting on spending a day goofing around with Cass and Steph. 

"Fuck, those look nasty." Jason, not surprisingly, ignored Tim and pulled another crate close to his to examine his arms. "You can't reach half of these, kid. You got any tweezers?" Tim was lost. "Jason, why the hell would I carry tweezers around?" He knew he was pushing Jason's temper and his luck but he was pissed and in pain.

"Sorry, no. No, I don't have any tweezers but it's fine, really. They will probably just fall out on their own in a day or so." Tim finally looked Jason in the face, and Jason was looking at him like he had sprouted another head. 

"Tim, that's not how splinters work. Bad one's like these won't just fall out." Jason looked genuinely concerned and Tim felt his face heat up even more. With a defeated sigh, he lowered his head and just said, "Oh." 

While they were talking, a strong gust of wind rattled the walls again, and the sound of rain on hitting the metal roof gradually became louder and louder, and Jason suddenly moved, lightning fast, and scooped up Tim, throwing him over his shoulder and raced to the hole that was the door. 

"What the hell, Jason?" Tim was not mad, even though Jason had just basically hulked out on him and now they were standing in the freezing rain. Tim worked with speedsters, Barry, Wally and Bart, and knew what kind of things were normal speed, and what was super speed. That little sprint that Jason just did? That was inhuman. Not even close to a speedster but it was faster than any human he'd ever seen. 

A deafening groan of metal shook Tim out of his stupor, and Jason set him down as they watched the warehouse shudder one final time before the walls folded sideways and the whole building collapsed. Another strong gust of wind came off the water and Jason reached into his jacket to pull out two red dominos, handing one to Tim while he secured his own. 

Tim took it gratefully, feeling at ease once it was it was in place. "I don't think my warehouse was a target for whoever made this wind, but damnit, they just made it personal." 

"They owe me a helmet and a custom bike," Jason walked up to the rubble and began to move the debris around, looking for his bike or helmet, but didn't answer his question. Tim left his phone on the crate where he was sitting and even if he had it, he had taken out the sim card. His car was parked in a lot two miles away and he was armorless and weaponless. 

"Scratch that, they just owe me a bike!" Jason held up his red helmet and waved it triuphantly like a flag. 

"Great. You're such a big help," Tim muttered, starting the trek back to his car. Maybe this location was a little out of the way but Tim was really looking forward to fixing it up a little. Maybe getting a projector and some massage chairs. More of a getaway than a safehouse. 

"Where are you going?" Jason was next to him in seconds, and Tim thought back to his earlier revelation. 

"Jason, how fast are you?" He had to know. 

"Why? Do you have a plan?" What? A plan? Oh, shit. The weird weather. "No, I mean how fast can you run?"

"Are you threatening me?" There was no edge to Jason's tone, only amusement. "After I saved your ass? For real?" 

Tim shivered as a new gust of wind hit them, this one bringing snow instead of rain. Tim took the opportunity gratefully, "Well, one mystery solved. Looks like Dr. Freeze broke out again."

Jason snorted and put his helmet on, opening up the com links. "Ok, from what I hear, Dr. Freeze is mostly dealt with, B and the demon spawn have it under control. Can I catch a ride? Given that mine is trapped under a ton of scrap metal?" Tim is so glad Jason put the mask back on, he was certain Jason was making his famous, 'told you so' face.

"Yeah, but you gotta drive. I can't feel my hands and it hurts to move my arms." Tim could see his car. So close. Sweet, sweet heated seats. He pat his pockets looking for his key, forgetting that even if he could find it, his fingers were too frozen to grab it. Jason watched with amusement. "Need a hand?"

Tim sighed in defeat and let Jason pat him down to find the key. It was in his side pocket and Tim scuttled into the passenger seat the moment the car was unlocked, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Jason turned the car on and the seats heated up.


End file.
